


Marriage Counseling

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ardeth doesn't approve of the interlopers, but they have to solve this somehow.





	Marriage Counseling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> More a teaser than a fic, but maybe some day I will have a full plot for this fandom!

"Interlopers."

It was not the first time Ardeth had said it, and Rick knew it would not be the last. "Yeah, we get that. Came with the invaders, stuck around, bastardized the religion. Right now? We kind of need to figure out how to get rid of her, so that the big god of the dead will stop mucking around.

"I'm not so fond of the shambling dead people that refuse to be, you know, stationary and in their coffins," Rick chastised, even as they both looked at the woman walking with flowers springing up in her wake.

"I am not married," Ardeth pointed out. "You should give her guidance, to end the rift between them."

"Better ideas needed," Rick growled, not liking the idea of just walking up to the woman, and maybe being struck dead for his presumption.

"You're right." Ardeth looked at him steadily. "We need Evelyn."


End file.
